thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Robin Taylor (SWB)
Robin Taylor is a main character and a survivor of the outbreak in Survivors We Become. She is a survivor of the Crestview bus crash. Personality and Appearance She is described as a nice girl who tries to get on everyone's good side. She is Mitch's girlfriend, always looking for his attention. In Season 2, her mood towards him changes and she is constantly fighting with him, jealous because he likes Billie. Pre-Apocalypse Not much is known except that she attended Crestview High and dated Mitch. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "Middle of Nowhere" After Mitch drives up to school, she jumps on his back and kisses him, saying she missed him. They walk to the bus but stop because Robin wanted to hear Billie and Stevie singing. She compliments them before dragging Mitch off. Later, she is talking about the crazy man with sorrow and soon begins friendships with Billie, Andrea, Stevie and Spencer. She gets off the bus with Mitch after the crash, hugging him and crying after everything. She is later walking with her friends. "Don't Play With the Wolves" Robin and the others set up their sleeping bags together when Angel asks if they want to play manhunt. She doesn't like the dark, so she stays and hopes Mitch will, too, but he goes with the others, much to her sadness. She is seen sleeping later, but wakes up when Rebecca asks where the others are. "Madness Begins" With the others, she listens to Connor asking for volunteers. Mitch and Billie both go, but she tells Mitch not to. Later, she is with Spencer, Angel, Ashleigh and Stevie. She gives information on Lisa Bowen and later defends Spencer from Josh when he is accused of letting Lisa run away. "A Cabin in the Woods" Robin is sleeping beside Ashleigh at night. In the morning, she realizes Ashleigh and Angel are gone and tells Spencer. "We Have Each Other" She is with Stevie, looking panicked at Tobias' group. Later, she helps Angel and Ashleigh, getting them water and comforting Ashleigh when they return. She yells at Josh for fighting with Angel and tries to intervene. Later, she is seen kissing Mitch when he returns. When the biters attack, she is grabbed and a biter is on top of her, but Angel kills it and helps her escape. She later tries talking to Mitch, but catches him looking at Billie and looks visibly upset. Season 2 "We're Still Together" Robin follows Spencer and Tobias to The Reserve. She later asks Stevie what happened with Billie and is very upset to see Mitch acting more like a boyfriend to Billie than her. She is later seen in the infirmary. "The Way Life Is" Robin is upset with Mitch after the previous day when he checked on Billie and not her. She argues with him about it, making him feel like they need to break up. She walks away from him crying. "Inside a Burning Building" Robin joins the running crew. While her group was in the warehouse, she was following Mitch and eavesdropping on his conversation with Billie, looking hurt when Mitch says he likes Billie. She confronts Billie, ending with her pulling a pistol on him and making him accidently start a fire. Robin escapes and eyes the lock, slamming the door shut and locking Billie in just as Mitch and Andrea arrive to see. "Nothing Lasts Forever" After trying to kill Billie, Robin is sent into The Cell for a week. She is to get out that day, the others all not sure how they feel. Mitch confronts her about possibly killing Billie. "Crestview" Robin is crying after realizing that people really hate her. Tobias ends up giving her tough love and telling her how it is, but it makes her feel worse. That night, she kills herself. "Home Is Just A Word" Now reanimated, she goes around The Reserve and bites people in their sleep, causing many people to begin to get killed. She is seen by Mitch, who angrily tries putting her down, but Billie doesn't allow him to. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Robin has killed: *Herself (Alive) *Possibly a few Reserve Survivors. (Infected) *At least 5 Zombies. Death Killed By *Herself (Suicide, Alive) Robin goes into the showers and slits her wrists, allowing herself to bleed out and die. However, she ends up reanimating and begins to roam The Reserve. Appearances Survivors We Become Trivia *Robin is the third main character to die. Category:Survivors We Become Category:Main Characters (SWB) Category:Season 1 (SWB) Category:Season 2 (SWB)